Guy's Redemption
by aims80
Summary: AFTER SERIES 1: Guy still loves Marian and wishes to marry her. Marian, after another act by Guy, feels obligated. Robin is devestated and angry. The Sheriff is...well, the Sheriff. Love, Sheriff's plots, money, more plots, etc. Please R and R!


_Authors Note:__ This takes place after the Series 1 finale. While I haven't seen Series 2 I do know a little bit of what happens so if things in this story do not mirror the events of Series 2, or alternatively do but interpret them wrong, please forgive me. _

_Despite my wanting Robin and Marian to end up together, get married and live happily ever after I know things don't always go that way. Plus I'm intrigued by the character of Guy: On the one hand he has proven himself callous and cruel, a traitor to his own country, but on the other hand I believe he has genuine feelings for Marian but is perhaps unsure of how to show them. I guess that is why I decided to write this story; I wanted Guy to redeem himself. _

_Whether he ends up with Marian or whether Robin ends up with her, or something altogether different I'll know for sure as I write. In the meantime if there are any comments or corrections from those who have seen the second season please let me know. And, as usual, all reviews are appreciated. _

* * *

"**The Redemption of Sir Guy of Gisborne by the fair Maid Marian."**

**A.K.A**

"**Guy's Redemption."**

**A Robin Hood Tale.**

**1192,**

**Nottinghamshire, England.**

**I**

"**Runaway Bride."**

**Loxley Estate. **

**S**ir Guy of Gisborne gazed down into the pond not far from the Loxley Church, his countenance pensive. How long he'd been standing there he didn't know. His mind was jumbled with images of people and places, words and actions, and he felt like he might very well go mad. Was it possible to both love and despise one woman so thoroughly? Was it possible to both hate with a furious passion and yet admire one man at the same time? _Was_ he going mad?

His mirror image looked back up at him and he studied it closely, far closer than he'd ever done before. He had the face of many Gisborne's before him: a proud face (despite his lineage not including a Gisborne Estate) with a strong, straight nose and thick black hair that hung to near his shoulders save for the few strands hanging over his forehead. However his eyes were darker than usual and his brow furrowed with anger and pain.

Nonetheless Guy did not think he was a particularly unattractive man- he had had more than his fair share of admiring glances as he strode about Nottingham Town and the Castle itself, and when he smiled at a lady on the street she usually smiled shyly back, blushed and then hurried away. Nor did he not think he was a bad lover- he had had no complaints on that count.

Perhaps it wasn't what was on the outside, the thing that had made Lady Marian so disgusted, but rather on the inside. He had truly believed that marrying Marian would cleanse his soul and make him a better man. Indeed he'd almost been tempted to tell her the whole truth about his traveling to the Holy Land to kill the King. He'd admitted that the King Richard currently masquerading as the conquering hero in Nottingham was not truly the King and, for just a few minutes, he thought that she was going to forget that and still marry him. Surely not just because he promised her that Sir Edward wouldn't be harmed once she was Lady Marian of Gisborne, but because she did care for him somewhat. Yes she would forgive some of his shortcomings and immoral actions but treason was not one of those things. Marian was highly intelligent, a credit to her breeding, and the fact that he'd tricked her into marriage would not sit well with her. Not content with just calling off, or postponing the wedding, Marian had run away on the back of a horse after having publicly humiliated Guy in front of a village that already lacked any respect for their new master. Shouldn't he hate her for that? But no. He loved her still. He wanted her still, as his wife, as Lady Gisborne, living together in Loxley Manor. If he could just talk to her, explain things, he was sure she'd see sense. She must have some feelings for him, she'd shown him she cared by little actions and gestures, by supporting him when the Sheriff made him feel smaller than an ant.

Guy would never forget the moment he first met her. It was a couple of years ago when Vaysey under direction from Prince John in London, became Sheriff of Nottingham. The new sheriff decided that he should celebrate his inauguration in the role with a huge, almost obscene, celebration party. All the nobles in the shire were invited and the Great Hall was filled with music, laughter and a feast fit for a King. Outside, in Nottingham Town, the peasants were introduced to their new leader on the steps of the castle. And, to show his goodwill, the sheriff had ensured that even _they_ had something, enough food to go to bed without the gaping void in their stomachs that would soon enough come to characterize the sheriff's rule. At the celebration Guy had been standing at the sheriff's right-hand- the role he would continually occupy- and he had given a curt nod and a brief "nice to meet you" to each of the guests after they had shaken the hand of their new leader, some even kissing his ring like they would for royalty, and told Vaysey that they were his loyal servants as ever. Each of the nobles was introduced by the Master of Arms and, following Sir Merton, the words rang out "Former Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Edward of Knighton, and daughter Marian Fitzwalter." Guy had paid little attention to the names and faces of the honoured guests until that moment. Marian. He was enthralled, besotted, from the moment he saw her. Her blue dress showed off her figure to perfection and her pale skin glowed brightly, save for the two small spots of colour on the apples of her cheeks. Her jet black hair, which likely hung a good way down her back when down, was pulled into a simple bun that showed off her long neck. When she smiled her lips were rosy-red and full- perfect lips for kissing had been Guy's first thought- and her face took on a whole other dimension. Without the smile she was beautiful. With the smile she was simply stunning. Guy had no doubt that she was likely the most gorgeous young lady in the entire district. And he decided then and there that he had to have the fair Maid Marian. He would woo her as he had never wooed before and soon enough she would return his feelings.

Sir Edward had spoken to the Sheriff for a few moments on issues of politics, the town, the King's war in the Holy Lands and a few other matters, before pushing his daughter in front of him. "And this, my Lord, is my dear daughter, Marian."

Marian, being the daughter of the former sheriff, should have appeared perfectly at ease and comfortable in the Castle. But, as she made a small curtsy, and said "It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lord" she didn't seem quite so comfortable with her surrounds.

The sheriff had held out his hand for Marian to kiss and she did so, looking as though she'd swallowed something foul and the bad taste had remained upon her lips. If the sheriff had noticed he didn't show any signs. He'd given her a large, slightly sleazy smile, before turning back to Sir Edward. "Sir Edward I must compliment you upon the loveliness of your daughter. She is surely a credit to yourself and your wife." He'd said.

Sir Edward's head had dropped. "I'm afraid, my Lord, that my wife has been dead many a year. It is just myself and my daughter in Knighton Hall now."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The sheriff had said, although Guy had suspected that in all actuality the sheriff wasn't sorry to hear it and the death of one man's wife mattered no more to him than the death of a hundred man's wives, so long as it did not interfere in his plans for Nottinghamshire. "I hope you have guards to keep you, and your lovely daughter, safe."

"We look after ourselves well." Sir Edward had answered. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at his daughter and Guy was intrigued by that. Was the former sheriff suggesting that he had no real need to protect his daughter? How wrong an idea he had: there were many people in this area who were dangerous, especially to an elderly man and his beautiful daughter living alone on their estate with only servants and peasants- neither of whom who would provide safety. In the time since King Richard had gone off to war in the Holy Lands and Prince John had assumed the throne to protect the interests of his brother things had changed. Lawlessness was becoming far too common and Prince John had decided that the old sheriff did not have the ability to control the crime, nor to be tough enough on the offenders and make examples of those who would do the wrong thing. Hence the arrival of Vaysey.

"Yes. Indeed." The sheriff had stifled a yawn. He glanced over at the Master at Arms who was ready to introduce the next groveling noble. "By the way Sir Edward there will be a Council of Nobles held here in two days and we have some very important issues to discuss. It appears that, in the absence of our great and brave leader who is fighting in the Holy Land to maintain our way of life and to keep England the great country that it is, that some peasants are taking advantage of his absence and I feel, as does Prince John, that we must be tough on these characters. We cannot have lawless men continually escaping justice only to repeat the same acts over and over again, stealing the King's deer-"

"With respect, my Lord Sheriff, harvest yields have been low this past year and many people are starving-" Marian began, but her father had quickly hushed her with a look.

Guy had seen the anger flicker across the face of the sheriff before his ingratiating smile was back. "Lady Marian here would have us starve to feed those who steal would she Sir Edward?"

"My daughter is simply stating a fact as she sees it, my Lord. You must forgive her." Sir Edward had said.

The sheriff had waved a dismissive hand. "All women are bleeding hearts. Whatever the case I do not believe in handling these men, and sometimes women and children, with kid gloves and I intend to make sure that Nottingham is a city to be proud of, one that our beloved King will return home to see as a better city. We can't let justice and the laws of the land slide. Oh. Not that I am insulting the job that you performed Sir Edward, as former sheriff. I am sure that you did an adequate job under the circumstances of the time. It is just that with the King having been gone over two years now I have heard some talk, practically treasonous talk, that he will not return. But he will return, victorious, to a country he can be proud of."

"It will surely be a great day when King Richard returns." Sir Edward had said.

Guy had looked up sharply, waiting for Vaysey to realise that it was possible the former sheriff was insulting him, but it did not happen.

"One other thing before you go and enjoy the celebration. Prince John has indicated that even with the King's campaign currently going well we are fast running out of funds to support his crusades. As god-fearing Christian men we should make sure that we raise as much money as we can. Which is why I will be proposing changes to the taxing system at the Council of Nobles. I would ask that you come to the meeting with the figures of how much money the people of Knighton have made in the various areas for the past few years. So we can work out how much extra tax we can safely ask for." The sheriff had said.

Guy had noticed that Marian had opened her mouth to speak but Sir Edward was quicker. "Yes my Lord." He assured him.

The sheriff had also noticed that Marian looked as though she were about to protest and his smile turned patronizing. "Oh but why talk of such things now, on a night of such celebration? Tomorrow is for politics, tonight is for feasting and being merry. Besides which I am sure your lovely daughter here would be bored with such a discussion. Politics are not for women. They don't quite understand that sometimes things must be done for the good of many over the good of one." The sheriff said.

"You would be surprised, my Lord, by the breadth of my Marian's knowledge in all matters- political or not." Sir Edward had said proudly.

"Indeed. Have a good night then." The sheriff had replied. And, just like that, Sir Edward and Marian were dismissed.

Sir Edward stepped in front of Guy as the Master at Arms introduced the next noble along with his wife and son. He had one hand on his daughter's shoulder protectively.

"I am Guy of Gisborne, soon to be Sir Guy, Sheriff Vaysey's right-hand man. No doubt we will see each other regularly in the course of our various business dealings. If you have any problems feel free to come to me." Guy had said. He'd not made the same offer to the other nobles presented to the sheriff.

"I thank you, Sir Guy." Sir Edward had said. He dropped his hand from Marian's shoulder and began to walk away. Marian hesitated and had made to follow her father when Guy had touched her arm, making her turn back and look at him questioningly.

"Lady Marian, perhaps during the course of tonight's festivities we could find the time for a little chat?" Guy had inquired.

Marian's eyes had turned cold. "If that is your way to get me alone and you think-"

"You misunderstand my intentions my Lady. I simply would like to hear your take on taxes and justice, how you think things could be improved." Guy had replied.

"Oh." Marian had had the good grace to blush. "I'm sorry. I did not think."

"Marian?" Sir Edward had realised his daughter was not right behind him.

"I'm coming Father. I will see you around Sir Guy, I am sure." Marian had said.

As she left Guy had said, to himself, 'You certainly will my lovely lady Marian. You will see me more than you think.'

And in the two or so years that had passed since that first meeting Guy had made sure his words were true- he'd made sure that he saw Marian regularly, both at the Castle or in Nottingham Town, and at her home in Knighton Hall. He'd consistently wooed her over those two years, giving her presents, his undivided attention, even listening to her somewhat radical ideas about how things could be better improved for the poorer members of society, and always showing her how fond he was of her. The sheriff had told Guy he was acting like a love-struck woman and that it was most unattractive since women wanted a man to be a man, to be in charge of them. But Marian, Guy knew, was not like most women. Apart from her strong sense of justice- which had gotten her into trouble on a couple of occasions- she was also incredibly strong herself, both physically and intellectually. She wanted an equal and to be treated as part of a partnership not just as a woman.

At times he'd thought of giving up as she showed no real interest in returning his feelings. However she gradually loosened up with him, gradually began to show him that she believed he had good qualities, qualities that were important to her in a husband even. And, when she'd agreed to marry him, not that long ago, he had been elated. That the promise had been elicited under duress bothered Guy little. Once Marian was his wife it made no difference. Unfortunately though of course she was not his wife; she'd called off the wedding and ran.

And where was his betrothed now? Had she run home to Knighton Hall, to tell her father what a hateful man she had been about to marry? Or had she gone into Nottingham to see whether the words Much, Robin's faithful servant, had shouted about the King being an imposter were true? Had she gone there to save her father, knowing he and a few other nobles were hoping that the return of their "King" would see the end of the sheriff's tyrannical rule? Or worse of all- was she in Sherwood Forrest with the so-called Robin Hood and his gang of men?

Guy couldn't bring himself to think about what might be happening to her now if she were in the forest. While he'd never admit it out loud Guy believed Robin to be an honourable man, one who wouldn't take advantage of a woman. But what happened when the very same woman was the one Robin loved, the one he'd been going to marry before he'd run off to fight with the King, didn't that change things completely?

Thinking about the outlaw made Guy's blood boil. Once Robin Hood had been Robin of Loxley, Earl of Huntingdon and owner of the very same lands that Guy was standing on. And once he and Marian had had an understanding. But that was _before_ Robin had run away to join the Crusades, to serve in the King's Private Guard in the Holy Land, and had been away for five long years. As far as Guy was concerned Robin had undoubtedly chosen glory and war over the love of a good woman. Not that he was complaining mind you since Robin's absence had suited his own purposes very well. Until today that was.

When the sheriff had given Guy permission to "look after" Loxley's lands and interests neither had expected that Robin was going to come back. (And that was not just because Guy had traveled to the Holy Lands with some other like-minded men who considered that England would benefit from the death of it's King and, dressed as Saracen's, tried to kill the King and made certain that the war would continue for some time to come.) Guy had made himself comfortable in Loxley Manor- much to the distaste of the servants who worked in the home as well as the rest of the men, women and children who lived on the estate. How many times had he heard whispered questions about when would Master Robin come home and take his rightful place? How many times had he overheard conversations about how Master Robin would never stand for things like this, never allow his peasants to starve, to resort to stealing food to just survive, to being thrown out of their homes for failing to pay the allocated taxes? How many times had Guy seen the ill-concealed dislike in the looks on the faces of his subjects and the complete lack of respect they displayed to a man who not only had a "Sir" at the front of his name but who was managing the estate to the satisfaction of the sheriff? Far too many times for Guy's liking. Without even knowing Robin of Loxley Guy hated him. And their first real meeting- because Guy didn't count their meeting in the Holy Lands since Robin had not had any idea who he was until recently- had proven an embarrassment.

Robin had strode onto the lands, curtly dismissed Guy and his guards, resumed his role, made sure that every single person who lived in Loxley was fed practically till their bellies ached, and, in so doing, had made an enemy of Guy and of the sheriff. Guy's face still burnt red with humiliation when he'd been forced to leave Loxley and return to Nottingham Castle, tail between his legs, only to have the sheriff laugh until he cried over the incident. When Guy'd protested the sheriff had told him to relax and that he'd get Loxley back for him within a month. As it turned out it happened a lot quicker and it was not because of the sheriff, not really, but rather because Robin was unwilling to accept the new justice system that the sheriff had put in place in his absence.

Five years was a long time and Robin had returned not only to a new sheriff but an entirely different rule the length and breadth of the country under Prince John in London. Shocked that killing and eating one of the King's deer, instead of starving to death, now carried a penalty of losing a hand instead of a spell in the stocks Robin had protested. Guards had reported that not long after retuning to Loxley and discovering the new laws and the way that the peasants were treated Robin, and his loyal manservant Much, had ridden to Knighton Hall to speak to the old sheriff. They'd also reported that Sir Edward and Marian had driven them away, refusing to speak a single word. That had pleased Guy since by this stage he had been wooing Marian for long enough for her to have feelings for him and he did not want her anywhere near Robin of Loxley if it could be avoided.

At his first Council of Nobles since returning Robin had urged them to lower taxes, to get the peasants trading again on Market Days, and had possibly gained the support of some of the Nobles. He had annoyed the sheriff enough for him to decide to test Robin's loyalty- did he care more about his title and the comfort of his home or would he tow the line when it counted? So Robin had been asked to oversee the hangings of four of his peasants the next morning. For a few minutes, as Robin and Much made their way through the crowd and as Robin read out loud the proclamation putting the men to death, Guy had thought he was actually going to let the men hang and that the reputation he'd continually had shoved down his throat about "Master Robin" in Loxley, Nettlestone, indeed the entirety of Nottinghamshire, was incorrect. Guy had seen his home in Loxley Manor falling further from his grasp, had felt Marian's hand in marriage becoming a mere dream rather than a possible reality, and he'd literally felt sick. But Robin didn't disappoint: at the last minute he saved the lives of the four men, as well as Much, and escaped into Sherwood Forest. The sheriff had happily declared him an outlaw and Robin of Loxley became renamed as Robin Hood.

Guy had no pity for him at all; as his guards moved his belongings back into Loxley Manor, he considered everything was right with the world again. He could change Loxley to "Gisborne", he could offer Marian more than just the title of Lady Gisborne but lands, wealth, and the protection for her father and herself in the case of any radical ideas she might speak out loud.

Nonetheless if the sheriff and Guy had thought their problems were over now that Robin was legally an outlaw they were much mistaken. Instead it made the man more dangerous as he, along with other outlaws, managed to plot and scheme, make sport out of thwarting and tormenting the new sheriff and his right-hand man. Which, on top of his beliefs that the peasants were been given a raw deal all over the county, only made Guy hate him more. It was not enough that he'd been born into privilege and lands of his own, nor was it enough that he had the heart, or part thereof, of Marian, but he also made Guy's life a misery. Whenever Robin Hood got into the Castle, whenever he stole money that would have lined the sheriff's pockets to a certain degree, whenever he did anything, it was Sir Guy of Gisborne who was blamed. Every time they managed to capture him, or one of his men, Robin ensured they all escaped with their lives, with only a few exceptions, and Guy would be subject to a rant from Vaysey about how useless he was. What Guy would never, ever, admit out loud, however, was that a small part of him actually admired Robin Hood. He didn't share his ideas about how peasants should be treated or how harsh was the justice that was dispensed, but at least nobody could ever say Robin Hood was not his own man. No-one could ever suggest that Robin did not fight for what he believed in. Guy wished there was something he felt so strongly about that he would fight the way Robin and his men fought. And then he realised that there was: Marian.

Robin had changed and Guy couldn't trust that Marian was safe with him. He knew he had to get to Nottingham. He had to fix this mess.

Guy curtly explained to Thornton, the butler, that he was off to Nottingham and that he expected that the food he'd had readied for the feast after the wedding was returned to his private stores. "I shall not feed the peasants of this village as Marian wanted me to now that the wedding is…postponed." He declared.

Thornton nodded his head. "Yes Sir Guy."

Guy gestured at his Sergeant who hastened over. "Sir Guy? Your orders?" The man asked.

"Ready my horse. I want to ride to Nottingham instantly." Guy responded.

"And the carriage Sir?" The Sergeant ventured. He looked a little nervous about what Guy's response might be.

Guy, involuntarily, turned to look at the carriage from which Marian had alighted not that long ago. She'd looked beautiful, more so than ever before, and for a moment Guy had thought he was unable to speak. He'd swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to compliment her and question the non-attendance of her father. Not that it could come as much of a surprise since Guy was sure that Sir Edward was one of the Nobles that the sheriff referred to as a traitor to King and Country. Guy was not unaware of the irony of that, of men being referred to as traitors because they would see Vaysey relieved of his powers, when the sheriff, Prince John, himself and others, were truly traitors. Marian had smoothly claimed her father had business he could not leave undone and also gently told him of the tradition that the groom waited at the alter for the bride, not outside the church. He wanted to tell his sergeant to burn the carriage but that was silly. It was a reminder of something and, if he had his way which he usually did, he would still take Marian in holy matrimony.

"Leave it." Guy said. "I want you and the other guards accompanying me to split into two groups. One a few minutes in front of me and one a few minutes behind. I want some quiet time to think on the journey."

Guy's Sergeant looked confused but he, wisely, said nothing. As he was walking away to get Guy's horse ready as well as to inform the guards about the journey Guy's voice stopped him. "Oh and Sergeant Richards we will be riding through Sherwood Forest. It is the quicker way to Nottingham."

"But Sir Guy, the outlaws-"

"Are you scared of the outlaws Richards?" Guy demanded, contempt obvious in his voice and the curling of his lip.

"No Sir. Of course not Sir." The sergeant replied automatically. But if he were honest he'd say he was scared, as would most of the guards assigned to him as well as those assigned to the Sheriff and those assigned to protecting the castle. The outlaws had outwitted them on numerous occasions and the slaughter of many guards- both Gisborne's and Vaysey's- just the other day was still fresh in the minds of all guards. Robin Hood had finally shown his true colours and killed and so now the guards all thought it especially prudent to remain outside of Sherwood Forest. Many people living in Nottingham Town had sent letters to their family and friends advising them not to use the Great Northern Road because instead of just being robbed they now risked being killed too. And here was Guy insisting that they go to Nottingham via the forest. 'Did he have a death wish?' the sergeant wondered.

"Any man who is truly a man would not be scared, any guard who is worth his pay would not either, and any guard who is too scared to take this route with myself might aw well have 'coward' tattooed across their forehead for all to see. Indeed I might tattoo it on them myself. So let the men know this Richards, let them know things have changed and we go through Sherwood Forest with our heads held high and no fear in our hearts." Guy said firmly.

"Yes Sir Guy." The sergeant said. He turned and went to ready things.

Guy looked at his reflection for a moment longer before turning away from the pond and surveying his estate as people began to take down some of the decorations from the Church or go about their normal daily business now that the wedding was no longer happening. Guy cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled "Listen up. No longer are we letting these lawless men, these outlaws, dictate what we do and where we go. No longer are we making Hood and his band of men make decisions for us!"

It was not long before Guy was mounted on his horse and leaving Loxley at a canter. As he rode Guy thought about Robin's belief that torturing the villagers, hanging them without trial, killing them without trial, was wrong. Marian believed the same thing. He'd seen the way that the peasants of Loxley had looked at her- they'd acted as though she was their savior. If they couldn't have Robin as their master and champion they thought that Marian Fitzwalter becoming Lady Gisborne might help their cause, perhaps she would influence her new husband; soften up his thoughts on various things, and, in so doing, maybe save the lives of villagers who would otherwise be killed. Guy had indulged Marian's beliefs for the most part; when the sheriff had hinted she was more trouble than she was worth Guy had dissented and claimed she had a big heart as most women did, when the necklace he gave her disappeared and ended up back around the throat of the peasant woman and Guy and the sheriff had questioned her loyalty Guy had felt physically ill to believe the woman he loved had betrayed him. He knew the sheriff no longer trusted Marian- even as she was about to become his wife- but for some reason continued to keep her around the castle and let her be privy to some of his plans. Guy suspected he was waiting for her to slip up unquestionably so he could then hang her as a traitor. But if she was helping Robin and his men neither the sheriff, nor Guy, had the evidence. Besides which Guy of course didn't want to think this was the case. Part of him wanted to ask her straight out whether she was helping the outlaw but the other part of him didn't want to know that answer. How could he choose between his life and position now and a woman? Even a woman as remarkable and lovely as Marian was expendable after all. And if the sheriff thought Guy would pick Marian over him, well the consequences would be nothing short of dire.

Guy sighed out loud. Every thought he had, even about his enemy Robin Hood, returned his mind to Marian. He had to speak to her and explain things, he had to convince her of his love, and he had to get the wedding back on. The sooner he got to Nottingham and spoke to her the better. Of course he had no idea of the events that had transpired in the few hours since Marian had left the Church. For a little while, like a fool, Guy had stood at the altar, praying and wishing for Marian to return and to marry him regardless of his admission that the King was not truly the King.

When Much had come to the Church and proclaimed this out loud, when Marian had realised it were true, she'd bolted. Therefore, as he thought everything through in more detail, Guy thought it unlikely she was hiding out in the Forest- why would she be? She had no reason to hide other than the fact that she'd humiliated a man of Guy's stature. It was more likely that she had returned to Knighton Hall to wait for her father to return from his business. Guy's suggestion that if Marian married him he could protect her father had not been entirely true- if the former Sheriff had chosen to give evidence against the current Sheriff he was probably already dead, in choosing the wrong side he'd effectively signed his own death warrant after all. But the question was had Robin learnt of the plot that Sheriff Vaysey and his fake King Richard put in place, their little play? He knew the King was not truly the King but how much more did he know? Guy did not think it improbable that Robin knew everything- after all he tended to know things that he shouldn't all too frequently. After sending Much to stop the wedding- a blessing for Robin who had never stopped loving Marian even during the five horrible years of war and was no doubt violently opposed to the idea of her marrying Guy instead of him- had he told Marian about the rest? Did she know that any noble speaking up against the sheriff would be killed? If so there were no doubts in where she currently was. She would have gone straight to Nottingham Castle to save her father's life.

So Guy expected that Nottingham was where he'd find Marian, where he could explain things to her and convince her that she needed to marry him if she did not want the sheriff to believe that her father's opinions had been shared by her, if she did not want the sheriff to torture and question her, possibly even hang her. The only question in Guy's mind was whether Robin would tell Marian that Guy had been actively involved in the sheriff's latest plot and whether she would believe him or not. When he'd claimed that Guy had traveled to the Holy Land to kill the King Marian had resisted believing it. At the time Guy was tied up and barely conscious and Robin and Marian had stood talking on the hill, neither expecting that he could hear. But one thing most Gisborne's were blessed with was perfect hearing, hearing nobody anticipated. And so he'd heard the discussion, heard Marian telling Robin he was wrong, couldn't possibly be right, because Guy had been unwell and she didn't believe he'd do such a thing. After Guy had been returned to the sheriff and everything was back to normal Marian had not mentioned Robin's claims again. It wasn't until the night before the wedding that she asked him. Naturally he'd denied it outright- that was not one of the few things he thought she might forgive him. And, as it turned out, it didn't matter that he lied about that because the lie about the King brought his wedding to a standstill along with Marian's fear that Sir Edward was going to do something silly. In that case Guy suddenly realised that Marian must have known something about her father's sudden "business", business so important that he would miss the wedding of his only daughter, the beloved child he shielded, protected and loved. But what had been the plan of Sir Edward and, most likely, other nobles? And had their plan succeeded or not?

Guy realised that he was in the forest then: his thoughts had been so far away he'd not even noticed that they'd left the countryside behind and entered the forest. What he would not admit out loud was that he hoped Robin Hood, skulking in the forest, saw Guy sans Guards and attacked him. Guy believed his righteous anger would ensure that he got the better of Robin this time.


End file.
